


For her

by tiggersammy12



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggersammy12/pseuds/tiggersammy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life Tryndamere's dealt with the voice in his head commanding him to surrender to his rage, to let it take over and control him. All his life he's told it no and to leave him be but during that final fight.......for her........he'd do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For her

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble prompt 'live long enough to see yourself become the villian' that I did for my tumblr rp blog and decided to post here. I hope it's alright.

The barbarian king looked across the battle field as sweat and blood dripped down him. They were losing mean and women left and right as the battle was not going their way. _What can I do. I’m about ran my own course._

 _ **There is another way~ No. But what of that pretty wife of yours~**_ the voice hissed _ **You told her that you would do anything for her~ you said that you would destroy mountains in her name~** _

_No stop not now_

_**You are weak and will fail her~ What will you do as you watch the light drain from her eyes because you didn’t fulfill your oath~** _

Tryndamere searched for her until her saw her across the way fighting with a couple of their soldiers. Closing his long tired eyes I’ll do it. You’re right I’d destroy the whole world if it made her happy. Do it. If the voice could grin it would be So be it~ A darkness slowly filled the barbarian mind as he accepted his fate. All of a sudden a searing pain shot through his left arm and ripped straight up his shoulder. The barbarian gave out a roar as the pain kept spreading rapidly through him as flames began to appear and consume his body. As the fire started to fade, it revealed the king. He had transformed, his blade was now infused with his body as it attached to his arm and red tentacles ran up across his back to finally wrap around his right shoulder. Tryndamere’s skin had turned to a dirty grey as his tattoos glowed with a pale blue hue. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal glowing pupiless yellow orbs as he slowly scanned the battle field again.

“ _ **All~ will be~ consumed~**_ " He hissed out walking towards the closest enemies.

After a couple of grueling hours all laid slain on the field except Tryndamere and Ashe. They stood feet from each other in a stare down. “What have you done?” She choked out gesturing to the fallen around her.

“ ** _I destroyed them~ All for you~_** ” He replied back as he kicked a lifeless body away from him.

“ ** _Now you rule all of the Freljord and the land shall be united and know peace just as you wished~_** ”

“You killed out own people!” Ashe screamed at him “You’ve turned into the monster you said you never wanted to be.”

“ _ **I DID IT ALL FOR YOU~**_ ” The barbarian roared. “ _ **EVERYTHING I’VE DONE HAS BEEN FOR YOU~ BUT IT SEEMS YOU ARE JSUT AS WEAK AND PATHETIC AS THE REST OF THEM~**_ ”

No longer in the right mind as he had surrendered completely to the rage, he raised his sword prepared to strike down the queen. Feeling a thud in his chest, he looked down and saw a single ice arrow protruding from his chest. Slowly his new form faded until Tryndamere was left as he originally was. His sword dropped to the ground with a clank as he feel to his knees. Blood pouring down his chest, the barbarian lifted his eyes to his beautiful queen as tears fell freely from his eyes,

“I…I am sorry….t-that I failed you. M-may you find i-it in y-your heart to f-f-forgive me.” He struggled to get out before falling to the side and rolling on his back.

Dropping her bow, Ashe ran to him dropping to the ground as tear poured down her face. Lifting his head she pulled off his helm and laid his head in her lap. She started running her hands through his hair muttering things about how he couldn’t leave her and of course she forgives him. He lifts a hand to her face to wipe off her tears but only success in smearing blood on her face as he tells her not to cry for him. The light in his eyes started to fade as his hand slowly starts to fall, she grabs it putting back to her face as she begs him not to leave her alone. It was too late as the barbarian king took his last breath and his eyes slid shut.

Avarosan soldiers that hadn’t been at the final battle would find the queen sobbing over the king’s lifeless body.


End file.
